


Bullet Holes, Certificates, and Family Pictures

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed by for Holmes.  Cases were solved.  Accolades given.  Thinly disguised disparaging remarks made.  One thing remained constant however: there was always a Watson in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Holes, Certificates, and Family Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine or beta read. What you see is what you get. If you see anything wonky, please let me know.
> 
> The prompt came from [here](http://writeworld.org/post/116144220725/his-walls-were-a-mixture-of-bullet-holes-and) and just smacked of a Sherlock fic.

Years passed by for Holmes.  Cases were solved.  Accolades given.  Thinly disguised disparaging remarks made.  One thing remained constant however: there was always a Watson in his life.  Even after his brother, Lestrade, Sally, and the kindly Mrs. Hudson had all gone, there was always a Watson family member willing to stick their nose into the acerbic Holmes' life.  

At first, naturally, was John Watson who craved the exciting life of chasing criminals and solving cases.  John who bullied, cajoled, and tricked Sherlock into becoming a better human being.  It chagrinned Sherlock to know that somehow he became that great man Lestrade knew was somewhere inside.  Sherlock sighed at the thought of his friend.  Two years gone and still making his life...interesting.  He convinced Lestrade's daughter to give him a few cases here and there but nothing like the cases nearly forty years ago.

When John became John and Mary, Sherlock never stood a chance against their constant meddling in his life.  But then again, he thought wryly, he wouldn't have had it any other way.  With John's constant badgering and Mary's not so subtle attempts to be more sociable. They were able to lure him out of his flat for more than cases.  They even had him and Janine make amends.

That was...interesting.  But like everything else in life, they drifted apart for good this time and on good terms.  

After John and Mary came their children - Alice, Claire, and Hetty.  Hetty was Sherlock's favorite and despite all his protests the girls knew and exploited it with relish.  He loved them all, as much as he hated to admit it.   Hetty with her father's stubborn streak and penchant for over-dramatic prose.  Hetty with her mother's sweet face and ability to keep deep dark secrets.  Yes, Hetty was his favorite.  

Sherlock smirked and added another picture to his wall, a mixture of bullet holes, certificates, and family pictures.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was interesting. I had no idea that I would be coming back to this fandom (not that I ever officially left, mind you.) But here I am, testing the waters again. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome but not necessary for my mental well being.


End file.
